Una eternidad fugaz
by Vanehei
Summary: Si nuestros destinos se unen aunque sea un segundo, para mi será como una eternidad, aunque sea fugaz. Miroku/Sango. Oneshot


Han pasado años literalmente desde la última vez que escribi un fic de Inuyasha, bueno, de Miroku y Sango, pero las ultimas semanas se han juntado algunos elementos que me han traído de nuevo a este universo.

Lo primero fue el anuncio de la animación de la ultima parte de Inuyasha. Vendrán muchos momentos Miroku y Sango que adoraremos, y lo segundo y mas importante... el cumpleaños de mi querida Imouto.

Este oneshot es para ti, para recordarte lo mucho que te quiero y lo mucho que deseo darte aunque sea unos momentos para soñar. No importa que cumplamos 50 años, sigamos soñando y mantengamonos juntas siempre. **Feliz cumpleaños Pilika.**

**Una eternidad fugaz**

"¿En verdad sigues creyendo que si lo deseas con todo tu corazón mientras ves caer una estrella fugaz , todos tus deseos se harán realidad?" le preguntaste al idealista en mi interior.

Te mire de forma curiosa y note tu mirada extrañada cuando te respondí con completa convicción "El simple hecho de poder sentir esa esperanza es uno de mis deseos",

Sonreíste y te recargaste en mi hombro mientras continuamos vigilando el cielo en búsqueda de aquella estrella que pudiera albergar nuestro sueños.

_El día que la conocí estaba recostada en una cama agonizando de dolor. No sentí pena por ella, mas bien sentí una completa empatía " Pronto pasara " dije sin intención de que mis palabras llegarán a sus oídos. Sorprendentemente los ojos de la chica que hasta ese momento permanecían cerrados en un intento de suprimir los gritos que el dolor le ordenaban emitir se abrieron y dirigieron una mirada suplicante directamente hacia mi. Yo estaba sentado en mi silla de ruedas a las afueras de su habitación, pasaba de forma casual pero detuve mi camino al ver aquella estampa tan familiar para mi. En esa ocasión no pude hacer nada por ella, desvié la mirada y continúe mi camino llevándome un sentimiento de impotencia enorme "Seguro mi hermana piensa lo mismo cuando me dan los ataques" pensé al recordar la forma en la que Kagome me miraba cada vez que sucedía un ataque. Seguramente yo observe a la chica de la misma forma, medite con tristeza._

_Un sentimiento de culpa diferente al que normalmente me acompaña se unio a mi alma. El estar del otro lado de la pintura era algo que recurrentemente imaginaba pero nunca habia experimentado de una forma tan clara, y mucho menos ante una extraña._

_Dos días después, sintiéndome un poco mas fuerte y dispuesto para poder caminar, decidí salir al jardín del hospital para tomar un poco de aire. Camine sin pensarlo directamente hacia una banca en la cual se encontraba la chica de antes leyendo un libro. Fue casi automático, como una máquina que fija su blanco y simplemente se dirige hacia el._

_Pese a que su palidez ya no estaba tan acentuada y su rostro mantenía una expresión relajada que sustituía aquella expresión agónica con la cual la "conocí" puedo decir de forma honesta que reconocí en ella la misma belleza deslumbrante que en aquella ocasión. _

_Me senté a su lado tratando de llamar su atención, pero Haruki Murakami la tenia completamente concentrada en las palabras que escribió en el libro que la chica tan atentamente leía. Me acerque un poco tratando de reconocer el texto que casi la mantenía sin respirar y simplemente dije "Kafka en la orilla es su mejor libro". Mi voz pareció romper una barrera invisible y por fin la chica giro para verme._

_Sus ojos eran hermosos, pero reconocí un enorme dolor en ellos, el mismo que notaba cuando me miraba al espejo todas las mañanas "Me esta gustando, pero creo que Tokyo Blues y El pájaro que da cuerda al mundo son libros espectaculares" me dijo sonriendo._

_Algo en mi corazón despertó con aquella sonrisa "Es uno de mis autores favoritos, me identifico mucho con el" dije tratando de sonar interesante._

"_¿En serio?, acaso ves a todas las mujeres hermosas y misteriosas como lo hace el a través de sus protagonistas" me dijo levantando un poco su ceja derecha._

"_No, solo soy un soñador empedernido que adora a los gatos y la música" Dije recargándome completamente en la banca tratando de mostrar una actitud despreocupada, todo pese a que mi corazón latía tan rápidamente como cuando trato de correr._

_Ella rió. Su risa, por cursi que parezca, sonaba como música para mis oídos. Rió como si aquel dolor que experimento dos días atrás nunca hubiera existido, y yo también olvide los dolores que había experimentado antes de ese momento._

"_Me llamo Sango Taija" dijo extendiendo la mano que no sujetaba el pesado libro._

"_Yo soy Miroku Houshi" respondí mientras estrechaba su mano que para mi sorpresa era tibia y agradable._

_Un silencio incomodo se coló entre nosotros, fue como si por un momento no tuviéramos nada más que decir. No sabíamos como continuar nuestra conversación sin hablar de las razones por las cuales estábamos ahí. Entonces se me ocurrió._

"_¿Sabes que es lo que mas me gusta de Murakami?" le dije atrayendo nuevamente su atención. "Me gusta que los personajes viven en un mundo alterno creado por ellos mismos, entre la realidad y los sueños. Todo es posible en ese mundo"_

_Ella sonrío" Sería magnifico poder vivir en una realidad alterna" dijo mientras cierta melancolía llego a sus ojos._

"_Es posible" le dije sintiendo como si la conociera de toda mi vida._

"_¿Tu crees?" me dijo incrédula._

"_Si, ¿Qué te parece si creamos un mundo solo para nosotros?. No digamos por que estamos aquí, no pensemos en nada que tenga que ver con eso, no hablemos de nuestro pasado, es mas, no pensemos que estamos en un hospital mientras estemos juntos._

_Su mirada obviamente me hacia pensar que ella me creyó un loco de remate… me sentí un poco avergonzado por un momento pero para mi gran sorpresa ella sonrío y extendió nuevamente su mano " Es un trato"._

_Pasamos esa tarde y muchas otras conversando y creando nuestro propio mundo, el jardín del hospital se convirtió en un bosque, los doctores se convirtieron en aldeanos asechados por monstruos y nuestras habitaciones se convirtieron en pequeños refugios en los que tomábamos fuerzas para la siguiente batalla. Por supuesto ni ella ni yo estábamos enfermos y éramos quienes podían ayudar a todos los aldeanos de aquel lugar._

_Durante muchas tardes sucedió la misma historia, nos reuníamos para leer y soñar despiertos por un rato. Ni ella ni yo tuvimos ataques durante semanas, y los doctores estaban sorprendidos de que nuestro estado de animo hubiese afectado de forma tan positiva nuestra salud._

_Kagome me visito un martes por la tarde, llevaba aquel pastel de chocolate que tanto me gusta, una sonrisa un tanto picara se estableció en su rostro._

"_Te ves mucho mejor, si te viera en la calle no pensaría que estas enfermo" me dijo suspicazmente mientras un trozo del pastel se atoraba en mi garganta. Tome un sorbo de mi vaso con leche para escapar de la muerte por asfixia que su pregunta casi me provoco._

"_Es que salgo todas las tardes a tomar el aire" dije tratando de parecer relajado._

"_Si, eso es lo que la enfermera Kikyo me contó…. ¿y sales a tomar aire con alguien en particular?"_

_La mire de forma acusadora "Si ya sabes que salgo con una amiga para que me preguntas?" dije un tanto molesto. Mi hermana solo sonrió._

"_Me da gusto que estés de mejor animo" dijo con una luminosidad en sus ojos que se apago poco a poco mientras parecía recordar mi situación._

_La mire y reconocí aquel dolor en su mirada que tanto me afectaba. Sonreí y vi que sus labios se curvaron, pero sus ojos aun lucían tristes. Fue entonces cuando comencé a sentir un fuerte hormigueo en mis piernas escalando rápidamente por mi cuerpo ocasionando que los músculos se comenzarán a contraer involuntariamente._

_Comenzaba un ataque._

_Kagome se levanto en ese momento y salio al pasillo buscando ayuda. Para ese momento comencé a sentir el dolor saliendo de mi espina dorsal e invadiendo cada milímetro de mi cuerpo. Mi visión comenzó a hacerse cada vez mas borrosa y sentí como si mi corazón quisiera escapar del interior de mi pecho._

_Cerré los ojos y sentí lagrimas recorriendo mis mejillas mientras mi cuerpo se retorcía del dolor. Cuatro pares de manos sujetaron mis brazos y piernas, voces comenzaron a rodearme dando instrucciones sobre medicamentos que eran inyectados en mi cuerpo sin que yo me diera cuenta._

_Sonidos débiles que podrían llamarse gritos comenzaron a abandonar mi boca mientras mis sentidos trataban de ubicarme en la realidad en la cual mi hermana lloraba a las afueras de mi cuarto. Enfermeras y doctores luchaban por detener el ataque. El tiempo parecía infinito mientras mi mente trataba de escaparse evocando aquellas tardes en el jardín con Sango. "Creo que hoy no llegaré a nuestra cita" fue lo ultimo que pensé antes de que todo se acabará._

_Según Kagome desperté 4 horas después. Como era normal, después de un ataque mayor como el que tuve mi cuerpo se encontraba entumido y mi mente confundida. Kagome tomaba mi mano y tan pronto vio que abrí los ojos se inclino para besar mi mejilla. "Lo lograste nuevamente, ese ataque fue muy fuerte, pero tu lo fuiste mas" me dijo mientras con su mano acariciaba mi cabeza de forma maternal._

_Una de las peores cosas de saberme enfermo era el estar conciente de que mi dolor no era solo mío, si no que Kagome lo podía sentir casi de la misma forma que yo. Cuando nuestros padres murieron me propuse ser quien cuidaría de mi hermana por el resto de su vida, pero fui diagnosticado tan solo un año después y los papeles se invirtieron._

"_Los doctores dicen que la enfermedad avanzo nuevamente" me dijo sin dejar de acariciar mi cabeza "los medicamentos dejaron de hacer efecto, no se explican por que tardaste tanto en tener otro ataque" me dijo mientras enormes lagrimas escapaban de sus enormes ojos. _

_Trate de hablar pero aun no recuperaba el control sobre mi cuerpo. Kagome me detuvo en mi intento "Esta bien, todo estará mejor dentro de poco" me dijo con autentica sinceridad. En ese momento pensé que lo mejor sería que mi agonía terminara, al final ambos descansaríamos._

"_Tienes visita" me dijo finalmente después de controlar su llanto. Camino hacia la puerta y la abrió. Sentí como mi rostro sonrío automáticamente cuando del otro lado de la puerta vi a Sango._

"_Voy a la cafetería" dijo Kagome dirigiéndose a mi "te lo encargo mucho" le dijo a Sango cediéndole el paso hacia el interior de la habitación._

_Sango entro completamente asustada, en sus ojos pude notar un terror absoluto, seguramente mi palidez me hacia ver tan mal como me sentía en esos momentos. Hubiera deseado tanto poder abrazarla y decirle que me encontraba bien, pero mis movimientos en ese momento eran casi nulos y por lo mismo decidí no intentar hablar pensando en que la asustaría mas._

"_No llegaste a nuestra cita y me asuste" dijo sentándose a un lado de la cama. "Kikyo me contó lo que paso" dijo sin poder mirarme a los ojos "es terrible"._

_Dentro de las pocas sensaciones que mi cuerpo estaba recuperando pude sentir un calor en mis mejillas. Ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando comencé a llorar, pero fue como si mi cuerpo se manifestara a voluntad propia, y debo decir , en el momento menos oportuno._

_Sango noto mis lagrimas y las limpio delicadamente "No te preocupes, recuperaremos el tiempo perdido el día de hoy" dijo antes de sonreírme forzadamente y abrir el libro que llevaba discretamente entre sus manos._

"_After Dark, Haruki Murakami" dijo a forma de anuncio antes de comenzar a leer. _

_Su voz era tan delicada que le daban un sentido aun mas poetico a las palabras escritas en aquel libro. Poco a poco entre en un estado semi hipnótico y entre al universo que el autor relataba, como siempre me puse en los zapatos del protagonista en poco tiempo y mi imaginación voló haciendo que el dolor que mi cuerpo comenzaba a sentir nuevamente comenzará a minimizarse._

_Estábamos en el segundo capitulo cuando Kikyo entro a revisarme._

"_¿Como te sientes?" me dijo buscando una respuesta en mi ojos al saber que estaba momentáneamente incapacitado para hablar. "Te podré mas morfina" anuncio mientras metía la jeringa en el catéter conectado a mi mano. Casi de inmediato pude sentir un poco de alivio._

_Sango me miro sonriendo y cerro el libro " Debes descansar, vendré a verte mañana y leernos mas" dijo al levantarse de la cama._

_Kikyo y Sango salieron de la habitación, pero antes de que la puerta se cerrara detrás de ellas pude decir con muchos trabajos "gracias". Ambas giraron hacia mi y me dirigieron una mirada casi de complicidad. Kagome entro en ese momento lista para pasar nuevamente la noche a lado de su hermano desahuciado._

_Los días siguientes pasaron para mi de la forma habitual, recuperé la movilidad poco a poco y por fin tres días después del ataque pude salir en silla de ruedas a tomar aire al jardín con Sango. Ese día terminamos de leer After Dark y discutimos largo rato sobre lo que pensábamos que el final significaba. Repentinamente Sango interrumpio una de sus sonoras risas y volteo a verme de forma seria._

"_¿Qué es lo que tienes?" pregunto directamente._

"_Hicimos un pacto recuerdas, nunca hablaríamos del por que estamos aquí, ni de nuestro pasado…"_

"_Solo dime que te recuperarás completamente" dijo con preocupaciòn en su rostro, causando en mi una evidente confusión._

"_Sango… ¿sabes para que es este hospital?" al escuchar mi pregunta la confusión se reflejo en su rostro._

"_Por supuesto, es de investigación de enfermedades raras y tratamientos paliativos para gente con enfermedades terminales" al decir la ultima frase pude notar como su mirada entristeció. "¿Tu estas aquí para tratamientos paliativos?" pregunto con la voz quebrada._

_Yo solo la miré tratando de sonreír y comprendí que nuestra situación no era la misma. "¿Han logrado encontrar una cura para ti?" pregunte de la forma mas serena que pude comprendiendo que ella estaba dentro del rubro de investigación de enfermedades raras. Sango agacho la mirada tratando de limpiar disimuladamente algunas lagrimas que se le escaparon._

"_Tengo autorización para salir de la cuidad algunas veces, por eso pude ir a comprar el libro ¿Cuál quieres que comencemos a leer mañana?" dijo luchando para para tartar de cambiar el tema sin que su voz no sonara iracunda, pero no lo logró._

"_Sango, yo…"_

"_Esta bien, somos unos tontos, seguro tu buscabas en mi a una persona con la cual pasar el tiempo mientras mueres, y yo pensaba que tendríamos una linda historia en la cual seríamos dados de alta al mismo tiempo, los empleados del hospital nos despedirían entre lagrimas y risas y podríamos tener una vida entera para hacer nuestros sueños realidad" dijo levantándose de la banca y lanzando el libro al suelo._

_Lo único que mi aturdida cabeza pudo decir en ese momento fue "¿una vida entera juntos?"._

"_Pensándolo bien yo fui la única tonta aquí" dijo antes de marcharse corriendo del lugar._

_Sango tenía razón pero en otro sentido. Cuando la vi por primera vez y reconocí en su mirada el enorme dolor por que pasaba asumí de forma inmediata que estaba tan enferma como yo y que moriría, fue por eso que me permití acercarme a ella, por eso me permití tener relación con otras personas además de mi hermana, las enfermeras y los doctores. Durante años después de enterarme de mi diagnostico me aisle de todos, pensaba que no valía la pena crear relaciones si al final tendría que decir adiós, pero al pensar que Sango también moriría paso por mi mente la posibilidad de que nuestra despedida no sería definitiva, que moriríamos simultáneamente y no tendríamos que decir adiós, y que no dejaríamos al otro en soledad en este mundo._

_Me quede inmóvil sentado en mi silla con la mirada perdida en el infinito tan limitado que me ofrecía aquel jardín, repentinamente comencé a sentir como un adormecimiento intenso comenzaba a escalar por mis piernas. El dolor llego tan agresivamente que las convulsiones me tiraron de la silla de ruedas. Los gritos de Kikyo se comenzaron a acercar hacia mi segundos antes de que pudiera comenzar a sentir su agarre y el de otras personas a las cuales no identifique. Ese dia Dios se compadeció de mi y perdí el conocimiento a los pocos minutos._

_Al despertar me encontré como siempre con la mirada preocupada de Kagome. Me sentí completamente entumecido , mi vista era bastante borrosa pero aun en esas condiciones pude observar que el rostro juvenil de mi hermana se notaba pálido y con ojeras tan profundas y obscuras que hacian parecer que no hubiera dormido durante días._

"_Por fin despiertas" dijo levantándose de su asiento y acercándose a mi. "Gracias a Dios" dijo rompiendo en llanto._

"_¿Qué sucede?, no tienes que llorar de esa forma, estamos acostumbrados a esto, ¿recuerdas?" quería decirle, pero obviamente mi cuerpo no cooperaba con mi mente._

_Kagome me abrazo y siguió llorando durante unos minutos "Pasaste 4 días inconsciente, los doctores no sabían que sucedía contigo. Dijeron que era parte del ataque"_

"_Oh, comprendo, por fin estoy muriendo" pense mientras aquellos ojos llenos de tristeza me miraban._

"_Tienes que ser muy fuerte Miri" murmuro mientras me abrazaba nuevamente de forma efusiva "tenemos que ser muy fuertes"_

_Kikyo entro interrumpiendo el abrazo y se acerco a mi. Su rostro también se notaba preocupado._

"_Parpadea dos vez si sientes dolor" me instruyo mientras tomaba mi temperatura y presión corporal._

_Asimile la información y me di cuenta de que no sentía dolor, al contrario, de hecho no sentía mi cuerpo. _

_Mantuve la mirada fija unos segundos sin parpadear._

"_Entonces no te duele nada" interpreto la chica mientras dirigía una luz directo mis ojos. Sonrío y acaricio mi rostro mostrándome el afecto que me gané tras dos años de ser su paciente favorito según sus propias palabras._

"_Aún así será mejor que descanses, el doctor llegará en un par de horas" Me dijo mientras inyectaba un liquido blanco a través del catéter que se dirigía directamente a mi cuello._

_Mis ojos se cerraron nuevamente y soñe con Sango leyendo en voz alta para mi._

_Cuando volvi a despertar tuve la misma sensación de no tener cuerpo, en mi habitación estabamos solamente yo y unas cuantas maquinas que se conectaban con distintas partes de mi cuerpo._

"_Continuo vivo" pensé sin saber exactamente si me daba gusto o me entristecia. Mire el techo de mi habitación y me encontré con las viejas figures imaginarias que el paso del tiempo habia creado a forma de pequeñas manchas en la pintura._

_Mi contemplación se vio interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose. Gire mi cabeza tan rapido como mi cuerpo me lo permitió y vi a Sango. En su mirada note una extraña determinación que no era acompañada por su hermosa sonrisa._

_Se acerco a mi cama y sin siquiera tocarme comenzó a hablar con voz serena y palabras elocuentes._

"_Nadie se dio cuenta de mi enfermedad hasta que cumpli seis meses. Mi madre dice que estaba en mi cuna y cuando se acerco se dio cuenta de que tenia el ojo complemamente lastimado. Me lastime yo misma tratando de quitarme algo que habia entrado en el y me producia alguna sensación extraña. Pese a estar terriblemente lastimada no lloraba. Cuando me llevaron al medico se asusto un poco por lo que habia sucedido y me mando a realizar algunas pruebas. Tardaron seis meses mas en diagnosticarme. Insensibilidad cróniconeurologica al dolor"_

_La primer reacción de muchos al escuchar ese nombre es pensar, genial, esta niña nunca sufriría dolores, pero la realidad es que esta enfermedad resulto ser muy peligrosa. Mi familia se dio cuenta de esto cuando a los seis años me dio apendicitis y no pudo detectarlo el medico hasta que la fiebre era tan evidente que me hizo convulsionar. _

_Durante muchos años tratamos de vivir con esto, mi madre se dedicaba a revisar constantemente que no estuviera enferma o herida. En realidad fue la vida de mi familia la que se vio afectada durante mi infancia, yo no fui consiente de lo que en realidad sucedía hasta que me di cuenta de que al igual que el dolor, no podía sentir placer."_

_Cuando Sango me miro a los ojos me di cuenta de lo mucho que en realidad habia sufrido cuando era niña, pese a que parecia no admitirlo ni ante ella misma._

"_Vivi muchos años resignada, hasta que me di cuenta de que sin esas sensaciones mi cuerpo no era mas que un recipiente. ¿Sabes? Creo que el alma se nutre de todas las sensaciones dolorosas y placenteras que nuestro cuerpo experimenta…o al menos eso creí antes de conocerte y platicar con Kagome"_

"_Si bueno, si el dolor alimenta el alma entonces mi alma debe ser enorme" pense con sarcasmo cuando la escuche._

"_Kagome dice que fuiste el gemelo que se saco la lotería genética dos veces… los ojos purpuras mas codiciados de la familia, y la extraña enfermedad que ha matado a generaciones de hombres y mujeres en ella"_

_Creo que cuando Sango dijo eso sonreí, ya que ella sonrió por primera vez desde que entro en la habitación._

"_Cuando te vi por primera vez estaba en uno de los tratamientos experimentales practicados en mi. Fue la primera vez que experimente dolor, fue el día que el doctor me dijo que estaba en camino a ser curada"_

"_Oh, eso fue…" pensé sintiéndome el tonto mas grande de la tierra nuevamente._

"_Llevo meses internada en este hospital, me hicieron algunas cirugías , me han injertado celulas madre y me han sometido a tratamientos extraños para provocarme dolor y placer… es fue la primera vez que algo dio resultado. Mis lagrimas eran tanto de dolor como de felicidad"_

_Sango tomo mi antebrazo en ese momento._

"_Tal vez puedan hacer lo mismo contigo para eliminar tu hipersensibilidad crónica y degenerativa al dolor, tal vez puedan desconectar tus nervios… tu cuerpo no se desgastaría tanto… podrías vivir"_

_Sonreí nuevamente deseando poder consolarla y decirle que ya se habia intentado todo._

_Sango me miro a los ojos fijamente durante varios segundos y limpio las lagrimas que comenzaron a formarse en ellos. "En realidad tienes lindos ojos" me dijo acerandose a mi rostro para besarme dulcemente en la mejilla._

_Los minutos, u horas siguientes Sango se mantuvo a mi lado platicandome todo lo que le paso cuando era niña y lo frustrada que se sintio cuando al tener intimidad con un chico la primera vez no logro sentir nada. Se sonrojo de una manera particularmente linda cuando llego a ese punto de su historia._

"_Tal vez tu y yo eramos un solo ser, pero un accidente hizo que nos separáramos y por eso yo no podia sentir nada y tu puedes sentir todo, pero nos hemos encontrado, esto tiene que significar algo ¿cierto?" me dijo antes de marcharse aquella noche._

_Pasaron cuatro días mas antes de que pudiera volver a hablar, Sango se sorprendió de que mis primeras palabras articuladas para ella fueran "Rompiste nuestro pacto". Sonrió traviesamente y confeso que durante mis días de inconsiencia total tuvo largas conversaciones con Kagome._

_Los medicamentos para controlar el dolor constante que me asechaba eran cada vez mas variados y en mayor cantidad. Tuve dias buenos, y tuve días en los que preferí quedarme en mi habitación y no recibir visitas. _

_Sango y yo releímos juntos un par de nuestros libros favoritos de Murakami y retomamos nuestra idea de tener un mundo paralelo alejado de la realidad. _

_Inventamos nuestra propia historia en la cual luchábamos en contra de monstruos en la época Sengoku junto con Kagome y su novio imaginario con orejas de perro que tuve que inventar para ella. La pobre no tenia tiempo para novios mientras hacia malabares entre la universidad y mi enfermedad._

_En ese mundo yo era un monje budista, y ella era una cazadora de monstruos. _

_Cualquier persona que nos hubiera escuchado fantaseando seguramente hubiera pedido que nos trasnfirieran al hospital psiquiátrico que se encontraba a dos cuadras del lugar._

_El tiempo paso y el mejor estado para mi fue el estar sedado a niveles en los cuales apenas diferenciaba la realidad de los sueños, por fin entre al mundo de Murakami. Me pregunto si el también estaba tan drogado como yo mientras escribía._

_Sango fue dada de alta, pero no dejo de visitarme. Me hubiera encantado hacerla estrenar todas las nuevas sensaciones que su cuerpo podía experimentar a partir de su curación, pero a esas alturas apenas podía moverme._

_Una noche con lluvia de estrellas Sango logró que nos dejaran subir a la azotea del hospital. Supe que nadie se negó por que mi cuerpo se encontraba al limite, y el final estaba cada vez mas cercano._

Una estrella enorme comenzó a destellar de forma particular. Le dije a Sango completamente seguro de mi "Es esa, observala, piensa en un deseo y veras como pronto cae"

Ella me miro sonriendo de lado "Si claro" dijo dirigiendo a mi la mirada de "este tipo esta loco"

"Confía en mi" le dije siguiendo mi propio consejo de observar la estrella que segundos después, tal como predije callo.

"¿Como supiste? dijo sorprendida. Yo tome su mano fuertemente con la mía y le sonreí. "La necesitaba justo ahora" respondí "¿que deseaste?" le pregunte.

"Tenerte conmigo una eternidad" me dijo mientras apretaba mi mano y su rostro denotaba tristeza.

"Yo desee poder encontrarte nuevamente" le dije mientras luchaba por que mis ojos cansados no se cerraran.

Sango comenzó a llorar mientras sus labios se acercaban a los míos. Fue una sensación maravillosa, estaba feliz al pensar que ella pudo sentirla también. El sabor de sus lágrimas se mezclo con el de su dulce aliento.

"Por supuesto que nos encontraremos nuevamente" me dijo al separar sus labios de los míos.

Cerré los ojos poco a poco llevando conmigo la sensación de haber vivido una eternidad con ella. Muchos dirán que fue una eternidad fugaz, pero eso fue suficiente, al menos por ese momento.

Notas:

Haruki Murakami es un autor Japones alucinante. Ojala se den la oportunidad de entrar en su mundo, en verdad su obras son inspiradoras en muchos niveles.

Cuidados paliativos son los que se les dan a las personas desahuciadas buscando aliviar sus dolores y permitiéndoles tener una muerte digna. (ojo, no es eutanasia)


End file.
